For a Fleeting Moment
by Future-Gamefreak
Summary: For a fleeting moment, he thought that Zero felt the same way too, as he ceased fire, his eyes looked with X's, forming some sort of silent agreement" A possible elaboration of the optional fight with Zero in MMX2. X/Zero slash.


**Where do I even begin with this? First of all, this fic should 'ave been up WAY before "Never go to Chu-Chu's Tea Parties," which was one of those spur-of-the-moment fics that came to me at the time. **

**Second, I had to rewrite the beginning because it started to sound like some cheesy soap opera intro or something.**

**Third, this fic is full of firsts for me. My very first Megaman X fic, my very first non-humor fic, and "best" of all, my very first slash fic... yes, you read me right, my very first SLASH fic. **

**Just had to remind you people before you go and leave a flame telling me, "OMG! X AND ZERO ARE NOT GAY!1111!" Yeah... just had to get that out of the way. No one seems to read the summaries anymore.**

**Please excuse the the near insane amount of thesaurus rape that is about to ensue. This fic is more or less inspired by YamzX's amazing yet vastly underrated fic, "Past Prologue," which you all should read.**

**Now enough of my blathering, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Megaman X2, along with the rest of the franchise, doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

**For a Fleeting Moment**

_By Future-Gamefreak_

_CRASH!_

Two blasts of energy hurled themselves towards him. He managed to dodge the first shot by kicking off the wall, but the remaining shot grazed him. Even though he and his former comrade were exhausted, they both continued to attack relentlessly.

The past six months had been hell for Megaman X.

The maverick uprisings had still waged on, despite the fact that he had defeated Sigma during the first uprising. Along with the fact that the Maverick Hunters were losing recruits to either death or maverickation, and the depression that X managed to work himself into after the death of Zero at the hands of Vile, those six months managed to make him regret being reawakened to begin with.

The memory of Zero's demise caused him to feel that now familiar pang of sadness and longing, but he quickly pushed it away.

_Enough dwelling on the past, X, _he thought bitterly to himself as he dodged stray debris sent up by Zero.

_He's right here, that's all you wanted, right?_

Soon, the fight progress into a steady cycle; blast, blast, dodge, quake.

While Zero focused on trying to do as much damage to X as possible, he rarely fired any strong shots and tried to avoid each attack.

"So, this is what has become of the renowned Maverick Hunter X," Zero sneered, his now scarlet eyes blazing with malice as he fired another shot.

"You can destroy an entire fleet of mavericks yet you can't even attack me?"

He smiled, but it looked more like a cruel grimace.

"I'm dead for nearly a year and you just-"

His rant was cut short by a blast that hit him square in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards.

X stood in a battle stance, his emerald eyes blazing with determination.

"I might not feel right fighting you, but if that's the only way to get through to you, then so be it!"

And with that, X and Zero sprang back into battle.

Blast, blast, dodge quake.

Fueled by both grief and wary determination, X attacked relentlessly, completely dropping the defensive approach. Soon, he managed to do as much damage to Zero as he did before. Neither of them showed any sign of stopping. But X just wanted to end. For a fleeting moment, he thought that Zero felt the same way too, as he ceased fire, his eyes looked with X's, forming some sort of silent agreement. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, clutching his head in agony.

"This... can't be right. I... shouldn't feel this way..." Zero muttered, eyes clouding with confusion. "I...can't kill him..."

Suddenly, his emerald eyes changed back to blazing scarlet.

"You COWARD!" Zero yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously as he looked wildly around the room.

"Letting personal feelings get in the way of vengeance! It's useless to feel emotions now, he left you to die!"

"Only because _you_ wanted him to go on." His eyes turned emerald again, his voice now saner.

"Everything that Sigma told you was a lie."

As Zero continued to argue with himself, X stood his blaster quivering on his arm. He had the perfect shot, yet he knew he couldn't deliver the blow; his empathy was getting the better of him.

"You know for a fact that you can't kill him."

He was fighting his former friend who had been rebuilt without his true memories and was brainwashed by a genocidal madman. One part of X took pity on him, wishing that there was another way to save Zero and other mavericks. But, the other part of X couldn't deny that neutralizing mavericks was his job and that Zero was a threat that needed to be stopped.

"Maybe you can't, but I can kill him myself!"

Before X could react, Zero pounced, tackling X and pinning him to the wall.

The Z-saber was pointed at his neck, ready to impale him.

"So this is how it's going to end X," Zero sneered, insanity filling his voice. "Killed by your own "best friend." At least you'll die for a cause."

"Genocide is a cause? Killing the people that helped you in the past is a "cause?"" X asked bitterness in his voice. "Because I know that the real Zero wouldn't do this."

Zero seemed to consider, but he continued to drive the saber to his neck. Managing to free his blaster arm, he pointed it at Zero.

"At least if you die, there's less hatred in the world," X muttered, charging his shot as a form of a bluff.

Suddenly, Zero pulled back the saber.

"Now X, don't do anything rash…" Zero said, backing away. X continued to advance, blaster pointed directly at him.

"There are other possibilities right?"

X continued to advance, showing no sign of hearing him.

"Fine," Zero said angrily. "If you don't want to listen, then have it your way!"

Zero leaped, the Z-Saber ready to slash at the hunter. And at that moment, X fired the shot.

It struck Zero in the chest, making him gasp in surprise.

X looked on in stunned silence, fearing that he killed his former friend, as smoke started to rise from Zero's body. Ignoring the possibility of Zero still being dangerous, he rushed over to Zero's side.

"Zero… do you remember me?" X asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess so..," he replied, noticing the look of relief on X's face. "Sorry to cause you so much trouble."

Suddenly, he stood up, a look of determination on his face. "X, you need to go after Sigma! I'll try and destroy the main computer."

"But Zero," X said in disbelief. "You're in no condition for this! I mean, after what just happened-"

"I can still help. Besides, I have auto repair." Zero replied.

X sighed in defeat. "Well, if you really want to, then I know you can do it."

Zero then punched the floor, causing it to give away. The entrance to the computer also opened.

"Sigma went down to the basement," he said, looking at X's confused expression.

"Now get going, you don't have time to waste!" Zero said, getting ready to leave.

They were both about to go their separate ways, when X called out. "Zero." He turned around.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Somehow, Zero couldn't help but smile.

"I know it's not much of a reunion, but I'll make it up to you after this whole mess is over!"

X returned his smile.

And the two went their separate ways, fighting their separate battles together in sprit.


End file.
